Just Alice
by Cony Ally-Cullen
Summary: a vida es un constante equilibrio o eso dicen, yo soy de las que cree que todo se basa en los actos que realices. Como una obra de teatro, si tu actuacion fue buena te felicitan, recibes apaluso, flores, pero si actuaste mal, te hunden hasta el fondo. Soy Alice y esta es mi historia, todo comenzo hace 3 años cuando me mude de Forks a Los angeles


3 años atras

Había llegado hace unas semanas a L.A y acababa de terminar de instalarme hoy, mi gemelo Edward me lo había advertido, NO arrases con todo Forks porque aquí encontraras mil cosas mas, y cuánta razón tenía -reí ante mis pensamientos- apenas llegue empecé a acomodar mis cosas pero ese mismo dia me fui de compras y el resultado de eso fue, 3 semanas remodelando y acomodando todo en mi nuevo departamento.

Tome mi celular y vi que eran las 4 de la tarde, estaba bien en el tiempo para arreglarme, mi hermano pasaría por mi a las 7 porque hoy llegaba el primo de su prometida y le harían una bienvenida.

Me metí a la ducha y estuve bastante tiempo ahí, cuando salí busque que me pondría, escogí un vestido negro sencillo, de strapless que se ceñia muy bien a mi cuerpo, con un corte recto hasta la mitad de mi muslo, nada ostentoso despues de todo solo era una cena, para un chico del cual ni conocia el nombre, me calce unos tacones de color azul electrico para dar un toque mas prendido y mi hermoso bolso del mismo color, seque mi cabello y lo cepille un poco, me maquille suave y me dispuse a esperar a mi hermano, no pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando Edward toco la puerta, fui a abrirle y me lance a sus brazos el me alzo, era mucho mas baja que el pero mis tacones lo disimulaban un poco

Hey tanto me extrañabas? - mi hermano me bajo y se detuvo a mirarme un segundo - vas a ir asi? -apunto mi vestido con una expresión seria en su rostro-

que no te gusta? -me di una vuelta completa para que me viera-

Alice ese vestido es demasiado corto no quiero que mis amigo se te lancen como buitres -me miro con el ceño fruncido-

Edward deja tu postura de hermano celoso ademas sabes que de todas formas no dejaras que nadie se me acerque -lo mire alzando una ceja , el solo fruncio los labios- ire por mi chaqueta -fui hasta mi habitacion y tome mi chaqueta negra y nos fuimos en el auto de mi hermano hasta la casa de su prometida, Bella-

Cuando llegamos a casa de Bella, ella estaba vuelta loca, habia tenido que encargarse de todo, luego de que yo hiciera toda la planificación, entre y fui a abrazarla

Todo esta perfecto tranquilízate -la abrace fuerte y ella suspiro aliviada-

Gracias a Dios ya estas aqui, segura todo esta bien? -me miro dudando un poco-

Claro que si, a tu primo le encantara -le sonrei- ahora ve y termina de arreglarte yo recibo a los invitados -ella asintió y subio a peinarse-

Tu te quedas a mi lado -dijo Edward tras de mi, me voltee y el aun tenia el ceño fruncido yo alce mi brazo y le acaricie la frente para que la relajara-

Te saldran arrugas -rei y logre que se relajara un poco-

La mayoria de los invitados eran amigos de Edward, aunque el no entendia por que debian venir si no conocian al primo de Bella, y precisamente por eso, el pobre chico no conocia a nadie debía hacer algunas amistades. Edward se la paso gruñendo cuando sus amigos llegaban y lo primero que hacian era mirarme y no dejo de maldecir mi corto vestido, yo solo reia y disfrutaba de sus divertidos celos

Disculpa, esta es la casa de Bella Swan? -un chico rubio nos interrumpio, lo mire y me perdi en sus ojos, unos hermosos hermosos ojos azules, suspire al notar el parecido que tenia con los ojos de ,mm olvidenlo-

Jasper -grito mi cuñada desde la escalera y corrio a abrazarlo-

Como has crecido pequeña -dijo el rubio y yo aun no podia quitarle la vista de encima -

Pues ya ves, ya no soy tan pequeña -ambos rieron- mira el es Edward, mi prometido -apunto a mi hermano, quien le tendio la mano y luego le dio un abrazo-

Es un placer al fin conocerte Bella me hablo mucho de ti -dijo Jasper palmeando la espalda de mi hermano-

Lo mismo digo Jasper y bienvenido -Jamas vi a mi hermano ser tan amable con un hombre desconocido-

Y ella es Alice, mi cuñada -dijo Bella apuntandome, Jasper me miro y una corriente electrica recorrio mi cuerpo, el tomo mi mano y dejo un pequeño beso en ella-

Es un placer Alice -me sonrio y me embobo por completo-

El placer es mio Japer -le sonrei demasiado coqueta lo se, pero vamos el chico era un sueño, Edward me miro nuevamente con el ceño fruncido por Dios debia ya superar eso-

Jasper ven te presentare a unos amigos -Edward tomo el hombro de Jasper y se lo llevo a la sala donde estaban los demas-

Algun dia debe superar sus celos -Bella reia tras de mi mientras tomaba las maletas de Jasper, rei con ella y la ayude a llevarlas a la habitacion de huespedes-

La noche paso entre presentaciones e historias que Jasper contaba, yo simplemente no podia dejar de mirarlo, por un momento senti que "El" ya no existia mas. Cuando terminamos de cenar todos estaban en la sala bebiendo y conversando, yo sali al patio necesitaba un poco de aire, me sente en una banca y mire la luna

La luna esta especialmente bella hoy -una vos muy suave y varonil tras de mi, me sobresalto, mire de reojo y ahi estaba Jasper observandome -

Si, esta hermosa -le sonrei y volvi a mirar la luna, el me ponia nerviosa-

Claro que no se compara contigo -me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, me sonroje al oirlo, me sonroje por Dios Alice Cullen Jamas se sonrojaba y este chico logro que lo hiciera - No te molesta que me siente verdad? -me miro sonriendo-

P para nada -genial, ahora titubeaba que tenia este chico que me ponia asi-

Tu hermano va a matarme si me ve aqui a solas contigo -rio y pude ver sus perfectos dientes-

Edward? -que tienes otro hermano Alice? genial hasta mi conciencia se burlaba de mi-No te preocupes por el

Oh vamos Alice, asesino con la mirada a cada uno de sus amigos solo por que ellos no te quitaban la vista de encima -yo solo rei y golpee suave su brazo-

No es asi, ellos solo lo hacian para molestarlo -el nego con la cabeza-

Claro que no, se perfectamente por que lo hacian, eres hermosa -de acuerdo esto se salia de mis manos, normalmente sabria que decirle, pero esto era distinto, Jasper era distinto- quieres bailar? -se puso de pie y estiro su mano, se escuchaba una suave musica que venia de la casa, yo sonrei y tome su mano, bailamos lentamente sin notar cuando la musica acabo, solo disfrutamos del momento hasta que el sonido de mi telefono nos interrumpio-

Lo siento -me disculpe y conteste sin mirar quien llamaba-

Princesa, estoy de vuelta y quiero verte -esa vos tras el telefono me derrumbo, solte le celular y quede inmovil, no podia ser el no otra vez-

Ok esta historia es real, bueno casi, es la historia de mi RP, aquellas que sepan de lo que hablo entenderan mejor, no es una tipica historia de Alice, desde ya aclaro que no siempre estara con Jasper, solo espero que les guste


End file.
